El gran misterio de la vida
by namba64
Summary: Y luego voy a tratar de descubrir el gran misterio de la vida. - ¿Y ese es? - Cuestionó interesada. La miró embelesado - Saber por qué Roxanne Weasley es la mujer más cautivante del mundo. ¡Hola! Este es un escrito que hice para una actividad de la página "por los que amamos rojo y negro" una página de facebook que apoya el fanfic "Rojo y negro" de la asombrosa Alejandra Delgado.


¡Hola!

Este es un regalo para **Alanis Sanchez** por el intercambio navideño que hacemos en la página de Facebook

 **Por los que amamos rojo y negro,** dedicada al hermoso fic Rojo y Negro.

 ** _¡Feliz navidad!_**

Espero que le guste también a **Namia, Doris y Sandra!**

Cabe aclarar que los personajes no son míos sino de la genial J.K Rowling, aunque este fic gira alrededor de la maravillosa historia de Alejandra Delgado alias MonicaAlejandra55 en Fanfiction, llamada "Rojo y negro". Fic que **OBVIAMENTE recomiendo leer,** con una alta dosis de paciencia y amor.

Esta larguito, pero a falta de actualización me deje llevar. sin más a leer!

 **-Namba64**

* * *

Cuando se levantó ese día, había sentido un peso enorme en su estómago, que le vaticinó que no iba a ser uno bueno. Aún seguían sin noticias de Rose, y Scorpius aparecía en la portada de todos los periódicos que cayeron a la mesa en el desayuno. Eso solo significaba que su chocolate no iba a sonreír ese día.

La miró. Estaba consolando a Dominique y a sus otros primos junto a Lily. Y tenía esa mirada que le hacía preguntarse si de verdad era una chica de quince años, y uno una mujer de más años. Intentó que lo mirara, pero falló.

-Lys, ¿te parece si estudiamos para Aritmancia después de pociones? -Cuestionó Joseph, su compañero de cuarto.

\- ¡Por favor! Recuerda lo mal que me fue en el examen pasado. -Insistió Christin, y otro par de ojos de borrego insistieron también. Sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza. Así había sido todos los días después de que se declarara la guerra mágica. Estudiar, estudiar y consolar a los Potter-Weasley-Granger. Las noticias que informaban los periódicos oficiales eran tan poéticas y positivas que le revolvía el estómago saber la verdad cuando leían el periódico que Scorpius les encomendó recibir.

Las cosas no estaban bien. No solo en Londres, sino en el resto de los países los ataques eran cada vez más constantes. Había lugares imposibles para la vista de los muggles, y, aun así, eran atacados con precisión. ¿Quiénes más estaban hablando? ¿Cuándo atacarían a sus padres?

Y quizá la pregunta que más de uno se hacía en el colegio. ¿Cuándo atacarían Hogwarts? Sabía que muchos otros estudiantes se preguntaban lo mismo, aún cuando sonreían y jugaban Quidditch, o se hablaba de algún chisme. Era una manera de continuar.

Observo a la mujer que aparecía en sus planes a futuro. Estaba estudiando, en ella, el conocimiento era parte de su encanto, era como un velo que la envolvía, como un paso en el que danzaba. Era una estupidez lo que las chicas como Christin pensaban sobre ella; Roxanne lo era todo. Ellas no podrían verlo, nunca podrían ver el efecto que causaba ese movimiento de piernas en muchos, por mucho que esto le molestara, aunque solo fuera para cruzarlas. Volvió a sus apuntes, no quería convertirse en un obsesionado.

Y el tema ayudaba, oh sí. Le interesaba aprender sobre hechizos poderosos, si, como a todos, pero también sobre hechizos particulares, sobre tipos de protección, de ataque, o sobre la misma magia. Mirando alrededor notó que muy pocos compartían su emoción, ¿a quién no le interesaba por qué fue creada la magia? O ¿Cómo era posible que se pudieran visitar otros mundos a través de esta? Sí, quizá estaba tan deschavetado como su madre, pero estaba bien.

-Ohh. Vaya, Stuart no pierde tiempo. -Fue la voz que lo interrumpió. Ese nombre, como lo detestaba.

\- ¿Crees que funcionará ahora? -Cuestionó Christin mirándolo de reojo. Decidió no mirar, apretó sus manos debajo de la mesa y respiro hondo. Él no era un jodido impulsivo como su hermano, y él no iba a partirle la cara al imbécil de Stuart por querer conquistar a su Roxie. No, pero que alguien por favor le lanzara un crucio.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Lo que más necesita ahora es un hombro donde llorar desde que Rose desapareció. Es muy astuto.

-Pero…yo no creo…

\- ¿Podríamos volver a estudiar? Porque preferiría estar en otra parte en este momento.

-No hermano, no- Terció Joseph mirando alarmado a sus compañeros para que cooperaran. Aunque ayudó a sus compañeros, y repaso algunos contenidos, de su mente no dejaba de salir la imagen de Joseph caminando hacia la mesa de Roxanne, sonriendo presuntuoso mientras la mujer más hermosa del mundo le sonreía y le dejaba sentarse a su lado.

Se controló. Era un Revenclaw, era listo, tenía el control y Chocolate desde hace mucha era suya. La conquistaría de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre. No se permitiría cometer el mismo error de nuevo, solo esperaba que ella pudiera confiar en él, porque daría todo por ella, absolutamente todo.

Mierda. Otra vez pensaba en ella. Pero era lo único que llevaba haciendo desde hace meses. Sus reuniones lo ponían más cachondo de lo que deberían. Porque, ¡por Merlín! Debía ser ilegal tener esos ojos, o esos labios, o su voz. Debía ser una prohibición en el colegio que la dejaran utilizar esa falda, o la manera en la que arremangaba su apretada blusa. Inclusive deberían evitar que llevase el cabello suelto, o recogido dejando su dulce cuello expuesto…. Estaba jodido.

-Hey Lys- Gritó Lorcan interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sin importarle los regaños de Madame ponce. Una sonrisa comenzaba a salir, su hermano quizá no era tan estudioso, preocupado por su futuro, o estaba enamorado hasta los cuernos por una mujer, pero solo él podía entenderlo. - vamos a jugar un rato ¿Vienes?

-Claro. Adiós chicos. - Y era el único que podía sacarlo de esa aburrida rutina. Los Revenclaw no eran solo chicos encerrados en la biblioteca ¿Cierto?

-Pero… ¿no podrías quedarte otro poco más?

Él mismo se sorprendió cuando vio más chicas de las que estaba acostumbrado en su misma mesa. Generalmente su grupo de estudio eran cinco, pero desde el inicio de ese curso se venía incrementando y con eso su dolor de cabeza. Recogió sus apuntes y correcciones, despidiéndose de sus amigos. Ellos pasaban horas estudiando, ¿Cómo podrían quedarse ese tiempo sin hacer nada más que verlo a él? ¿Eran sus vidas tan aburridas?

Volteo a ver la mesa del fondo. No estaba. Ya desearía él que una sola persona le pusiera toda la atención que esas chicas le ponían a él. -Quita esa cara, ella ya está jugando.

-Haberlo dicho antes imbécil- Le recriminó antes de perseguirlo por los pasillos para pegarle. Jugar en las tardes se había vuelto una costumbre. Todos necesitaban un escape, algo que no los dejará ni siquiera pensar y el Quidditch siempre funcionaba. Parecía el único entorno en el que Roxie lo miraba, y él se sentía como en el cielo.

-Hasta mi abuela se mueve mejor Scarmander.

No tenían la misma relación; ella seguía forzada a reunirse con él para estudiar y dada la situación en el mundo mágico, no podía seguir con la lista. Así que esos momentos donde volaba cerca suyo, donde le gritaba sus debilidades en la cara, y donde le miraba fiera, eran los mejores momentos del día. Precisamente llevaba el uniforme de su casa, algún imbécil debió habérselo prestado intentando coquetearle. Pero ninguno podría. Quizá Chocolate no era amargada como lo era Lily, pero sabía mantener a los chicos alejados. Ella era diferente, hacía que muchos quisieran revolotear a su lado, era atrayente hasta con un uniforme de hombre puesto. No sabía que era, pero tenía que descubrirlo ¿Qué hacía que estuviera tan enamorado de Roxanne? O mejor dicho, ¿ Por qué era tan cautivante?

Volviendo a la realidad notó que los chicos llevaban jugando ya algún tiempo, perfecto. Así podía verla sonrojada por el esfuerzo.

\- ¿No es mejor que entremos? Parece que va a llover- Preguntó Dominique, en un uniforme demasiadas tallas más grandes que ella.

-Vamos hermana, no seas tan miedosa.

-Creo que tiene razón, no sé, pero se siente como si esta lluvia fuera diferente.

-Concuerdo con Roxie- dijo, obviando las miradas de burla de sus amigos. ¿Qué? Era cierto, y no sólo porque Roxie lo decía. La morena lo miraba con atención, y con desconfianza. ¡Por Morgana! Esperaba el día en el que esos maravillosos ojos lo miraran con amor y perdición.

\- ¿Así que se acobardan porque llegaron los Slytherin? -Gritó Megara antes de ascender con su escoba. Ella y Alex acababan de llegar, en perfecto momento porque Roxanne y Dominique parecían querer irse. -Vamos a patearles el trasero. -Aseguró, sin querer mirar los ojos verdes que la traspasaban desde el otro lado del campo.

Un trueno retumbó de lejos.

Solo Dominique cerró los ojos y pareció asustarse de verdad. La morena voló para auxiliarla y en ese preciso instante, de una manera completamente aterradora, voló por encima de la escoba unos centímetros, y abrió sus ojos sin pupila en estos.

\- ¿Domie?

\- ¡Dom! - Gritó Lucy y todos volaron hasta ella. Palabras sin sentido parecían salir de su boca y más truenos comenzaron a sonar.

-Mierda, hay que llamar a alguien. -Gritó Fred asustado. Lily le miró mal y fue ella en busca de un profesor. Lorcan la siguió y Albus intentó acercarse. -No me deja, parece que hay una burbuja alrededor-. Comenzó a llover y de inmediato la rubia cayó. En un movimiento rápido, Albus logró agarrarla y descendió suavemente en su escoba.

La escoba de Dominique estaba rota.

\- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? - Gritó Hugo al bajar. Nadie pudo contestar.

-Lo mejor será llevarla la enfermería- Contestó la Slytherin y justo en ese momento, Dom abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Dom? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mareada? -Cuestionó el moreno, evaluándola con su varita. La rubia se alejó y se levantó rápido, miró al cielo con temor y luego miró a todos alarmada.

-Tenemos que irnos. Van a atacar el colegio, lo vi, tenemos que irnos.

\- ¿De qué hablas hermana? - Terció el rubio, intentando acercársele, pero esta se alejó. Miro a Roxanne pidiendo auxilio, y esta asintió.

-Ve, díselo a Mcgonagall y nosotros entramos. -No perdió tiempo, tomando la escoba de su primo, salió para avisar que un grupo grande de enmascarados estaban a punto de atacar. Cuando se fue, todos quedaron en Shock por algunos minutos. Nadie pareció procesar lo que acababa de pasar, excepto la Revenclaw:

-No hay tiempo chicos, Dom tiene visiones a veces sobre algunas cosas y por eso ha estado tan afectada últimamente- Comenzó a explicar, con la tristeza inundada en sus facciones. – Y si dice que van a atacar Hogwarts, es porque van a atacar.

Albus fue el primero en reaccionar. -Aún tienen mucho que explicar- señaló. Luego reparó la escoba y se subió en ella. -Tenemos que ir al colegio. - Saliendo del Shock inicial, todos le siguieron y cuando llegaron, muchos alumnos corrían por los pasillos siguiendo a los prefectos de sus cursos.

-Todos sigan a los estudiantes con las insignias. No tenemos tiempo. - Gritaba el profesor Malone, lanzando hechizos hacia las paredes del castillo. Lily y Lorcan se acercaron corriendo aun con las escobas en mano.

-No sé qué pasó, pero la directora ha dicho que todos tenemos que irnos por los pasadizos secretos.

-Wow, ¿Hay pasadizos secretos? -Cuestionó Fred, viendo a los alumnos correr.

-Sí, ¿Vieron a Dom? -Cuestionó la morena sin perder tiempo.

\- ¿No está con ustedes?

-Oh no... - Exclamó antes de correr en busca en su prima. Solo ella sabía cómo se ponía Dom cuando ponía los ojos así. Cruzó a muchos estudiantes corriendo, algunos niños de primero llorosos eran hechizados para que se amarraran unos a otros siguiendo al prefecto de su casa. Cuestionó a más de un compañero si habían visto a su prima, y con el pánico en sus ojos, nadie respondía.

-Diablos, ¡Dominique! -Gritó como última opción.

\- ¡Chocolate! -La llamó el rubio corriendo detrás de ella. Vaya que tenía buena condición. Roxanne volteó y su instinto mágico le dijo que la bomba que acababa de estallar lejos de ese pasillo, era lo que había presentido en la mañana.

-Ahhh-Muchos gritos y profesores intentando calmar y guiar a los alumnos era lo único que se veía. Roxanne pareció volverse loca, porque comenzó a correr como si la persiguiera el diablo. - ¡Espera! ¡Chocolate! – Su corazón se comprimió en ese momento. Su morena corría en sentido contrario a todos los demás, justo donde se había escuchado la bomba. Tuvo que impulsarse para alcanzarla. - Joder ¿Dónde aprendiste a correr así?

Roxanne apenas lo miro, pero se detuvo al sentir su brazo agarrado. -Ella se desmaya, Dom, ella se desmaya y no despierta sino hasta mucho después. Debo encontrarla, ¡DOM! – Gritó, zafándose y mirando para todos los pasillos mientras corría.

Iba hacía la dirección.

Otra bomba se escuchó mucho más cerca y comenzó a temer. Proceso lo que Roxanne dijo antes ¿Iban a atacar? Se sentía real. Más explosiones sonaron y aunque no veía a los atacantes, sentía que en cualquier momento las cosas estarían peor. Finalmente llegaron a la dirección, pero estaba vacía, ya podía ver la desesperación en el rostro de la morena.

-Dom, ella… No está… y sí.

-Vamos a encontrarla Chocolate, tu solo confía. – Le dijo, intentando contener el aliento. Sus ojos estaban acuosos, mierda, Roxanne no era de las que lloraban. -Quizá la llevaron a la enfermería. -Y como si de activar un botón se tratara, Roxanne retomo su actitud, y mirándolo con agradecimiento, comenzó a correr.

-Lys- Gritaron e ignoro la voz, no le interesaba nadie que no fuera su futura esposa corriendo delante de él. Al llegar a la enfermería, vieron lo llena que estaba. Había estudiantes de años mayores que levitaban a los estudiantes enfermos, que habían sido muchos por una gripe de centauro que se pegó muy rápido, y que era más peligrosa que una común.

-Hay unos cuantos, con huesos rotos, tengan mucho cuidado con esos jovencitos. - La voz de Poppy los guio adentro, donde vieron una desmayada rubia rodeada de unos hilos de magia. – ¡Dom!

-Señorita Weasley, haga el favor y se lleva a su prima. Levítela y tenga cuidado con la magia alrededor. Sus visiones le quitan magia, y ni siquiera su "particularidad"- recalcó, mientras seguía empequeñeciendo las pociones y camillas para meterlas en su bolso. Necesitarían más medimagos- Le ayuda a recobrarse.

-Sí, si- Respondió aliviada la morena, respirando agitadamente, y haciendo el hechizo con gracia.

-Debido a la fuerza de la visión, señorita Weasley, esta vez necesitará que le dé de su magia para que logre recuperarse. Lysander se sentía confundido ante la conversación. Parecía que hablaban en código, y recordando cada una de las clases de adivinación, sólo atinó a preguntar:

-Pero ¿Quién o qué envía las visiones?

La medimaga paró lo que hacía, y les explicó- La naturaleza de la magia le habla a quienes pueden escucharla señor Scarmander, estoy seguro que ya sabe eso. Pues bien, esta vez, parece que alguien más le aviso.

-Parece que sabe quién fue.

-Sólo hay otra persona en su familia con poderes adivinatorios señorita Weasley, espero que eso conteste su pregunta. - Contestó, agradeciéndole a los estudiantes de octavo que atendieron su llamada para llevar a los enfermos. - Bien, todo hecho aquí, yo les sugiero a los dos que escapen. Estoy segura de que, así como ellos saben de la ubicación de Hogwarts, saben cuáles son sus apellidos. -Dijo, antes de lanzar un hechizo de protección. Al salir sintieron en el aire el peligro en el que estaban. - ¿Sabes dónde están los pasadizos?

-Sí, pero no podemos dejar que dañen a Hogwarts. Deberíamos…

Claramente la sangre Weasley corría por sus venas, no había duda. Pero él no iba a dejar que saliera lastimada. Con una mirada fuerte, sujetó su brazo - Deberías llevar a tu prima porque nadie la protegerá más que tú. Los chicos y yo nos quedaremos.

-Pero…

-Comienza a correr Weasley, porque puedo escuchar las balas cerca. Y nunca pensé que iba a decir esa frase muggle. Es de una película- Explico ante la mirada curiosa de la morena. Empezaron a correr notando que había pocos estudiantes corriendo con ellos, Dominique lo había hecho bien.

Corriendo, ambos vieron que por los pasillos más lejos, se divisaba a lo lejos una lucha entre hechizos y balas, como habían explicado en los periódicos, eran las armas de los muggles. -Te acompañaré hasta los pasadizos y tendrás que entrar y proteger a tu prima. Eres la única que tiene en estos momentos.

-No, yo debo quedarme y luchar. No puedo dejar que dañen Hogwarts.

De nuevo esa fiereza y esa decisión. Lysander gruñó lleno de frustración ante esa combinación. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su morena. De pronto divisaron alumnos corriendo en fila recta por una puerta que desconocían. Esos eran los pasadizos que alguna vez le había mostrado Mcgonagall cuando se enteró de las particularidades de su prima.

Al detenerse, la tomó nuevamente del brazo. La fila aún estaba algo lejos, pero necesitaba hablarle. Respiraron agitadamente, pero sabía que lo que tenía a su corazón así, era el solo pensamiento de que algo le pudiera pasar. Miro los ojos que le cuestionaban el toque. Él sabía que las mujeres eran fuertes, su misma mamá había luchado en la guerra. Pero no quería, demonios que no quería que algo le pasara. Esa presión angustiante que había sentido en la mañana no era nada comparado con la sola idea de que algo lastimara, aunque fuera uno de sus cabellos. – Sé que eres fuerte, joder, eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida. -Espetó con una sonrisa. – Pero no puedes quedarte. No puedes. – Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le dejara hablar. Entonces bajo su mano por su brazo hasta sujetar su mano. – Sé que aún no me perdonas, que no valgo nada para ti por lo que te hice. Sabes que estoy arrepentido, pero si te quedas solo harás que muera preocupado por ti. – Respiro de nuevo. Necesitaba calmarse, lo último que necesitaba era confesarse más de la cuenta. Apretó el agarre. Roxanne le miraba aturdida. – Sé que quieres Hogwarts, y que quieres quedarte, pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas, por favor Roxie- Pidió, con todo el temor que pudo en sus ojos. – Por favor no te quedes.

-A.. Además- Tartamudeo, ansioso. – Tienes que proteger a tu prima. Ya le disté de tu magia, nadie más puede darle, puede causar un conflicto entre magias. - Declaró astuto, aún con el corazón en la garganta. La decisión era suya, sólo suya. – Por favor- Rogó de nuevo. Nunca le había rogado a nadie, sólo a ella. Roxanne observó a su alrededor, entonces observó desde lejos a una preocupada pelirroja. Lysander lo notó y aún sin respuestas, tuvo que seguir a la única preocupación que tenía por el momento, para que se encontrara con su prima.

\- ¡Roxie! Pensé que no llegarías.

-Pero lo hizo y ahora se van juntas- Ordenó el mayor, mirando hacia atrás. Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. A Lily no le gustó que le ordenaran.

-Mira tú Scarmander, no vendrás a ordenarme nada porque...

\- ¡Maldita sea Lilith! -Gritó su hermano, llegaba hecho polvo de alguna parte. Estaba enojado, bueno, eso era normal. -Te dije que te metieras, tu hermano también ¿Es que quieres morir? Esto no es un maldito juego.

\- ¡Claro que no lo es! -Respondió, y otra explosión se escuchó. Vieron como algunos estudiantes, muchos de octavo, corrían hacia algunos pasillos para darles tiempo a los que estaban huyendo. Era hora, estaban llegando. Vio cómo su hermano gritaba y peleaba con Lily, y luego su mirada se posó en su chocolate. Los ojos más hermosos lo estaban observando todo el momento, solo a él. Le sonrió y se acercó.

– No seas terca como tu prima, eres mayor, y puedes ayudar allá adentro. Yo... Escucha- Comenzó a hablar como susurros sin darse cuenta, y no resistió tocar su piel, su mejilla era tan suave. -No sabemos cómo están las cosas allá afuera y puede que ayudes más allá. Por favor, si tú, si estás en peligro yo…No me lo perdonaría Chocolate. Prefiero que estés viva y pidiéndome hacer cosas de esa estúpida lista- ambos sonrieron ante esto último- a que estés lastimada, por favor.

Roxanne suspiró. Las cosas no estaban bien, y aunque sabía que tenía que luchar, sentía que no debía hacerlo. Que así heriría demasiado a Lysander. -Te odio.

Esas eran las palabras más mágicas que había escuchado hasta ese día. Su alivio fue tan obvio que inclusive rio. No soportó las ganas y la cargó con efusividad, teniendo cuidado pues levitaban a una desmayada Dominique. -Gracias, gracias, gracias – Dijo contra su cabello. – Yo… no puedo perderte Chocolate, ¿lo entiendes?

Asintió, con el corazón envuelto en una manta tibia. Después del momento, habiéndola mirado a los ojos una vez más con todo el agradecimiento posible, la tomó de los hombros, y sintiendo que quizá era su última vez, tomó el impulso de besarla. ¡Merlín y toda la orden junta! Como había extrañado su sabor. Incluso aunque era un beso casto, era todo lo que necesitaba. - Ve. -La chica asintió, y volteó a ver a una muy enojada Lily que seguía dispuesta a pelear.

-Ni tu ni nadie me va a obligar, voy a pelear y …

El rubio rio con sorna. - Y Por esta razón yo estoy en Slytherin querida- Interrumpió el rubio, alzando la varita contra ella, la chica grosera y de frío corazón que más le gustaba. - _Imperio._ Adiós Lilith.

Soltando un jadeo, Roxanne se recompuso y jaló a su enojada prima, guiándola por los pasadizos. Ambos hermanos esperaron a que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos para voltear y mirarse.

-Seremos nosotros entonces.

-Si no sobrevives me quedo con tu colección de juegos.

-Pobre hermanito, nunca la tendrás.

Sin más se voltearon, dejando que los otros chicos que buscaban huir corrieran hacia los pasadizos. Ellos corrieron junto a otros chicos. Por fin podían entender a su madre. Cuando pequeños pensaron que ser héroes era genial, que sería increíble haber peleado en esa guerra contra Voldemort. Pero con el olor a sangre llegándoles desde los pasillos, comprendieron porque su mamá perdía la sonrisa cuando le decían que era una heroína.

- _Protego_ ¡ _Incarcerus_! -Gritó primero hacia él mismo, y después contra tres encapuchados que acorralaron a un pequeño. - ¡Corre!

-Iré a ver por los calabozos, de seguro aún hay muchos chicos allá.

-Ten cuidado.

-Como siempre. -Gritó engreído. Tuvo razón, aún había muchos alumnos y en Slytherin habían quedado muchos. Vaya suerte que estuvieran ubicados tan lejos. Con agilidad y astucia atacó a sus enemigos. Aplicó hechizos fuertes, porque no era un imbécil, muggles o no, ellos eran unos enfermos. – Lorcan- Llamó alegre Megara, sucia y con raspones- Hay algunos chicos escondidos en los cuartos, tienes que ir por ellos porque las escalaras no me dejan.

-Entendido. – Rio al notar que Albus no pudo convencer a Megara de huir. ¿Pero quién podría? Ayudó a los niños a salir. Megara tenía unas niñas detrás.

-No podemos llevarlas a los pasadizos, maldita sea.

-No los necesitamos- Dijo- Solo sígueme, el aula de los ministerios está cerca. – Otros Slytherin pasaron a su lado, pidiéndole a los alumnos que habían encontrado que siguieran a Lorcan. Encontraron la puerta, y pidió que, en esta, hubiera otra puerta para los pasadizos. - Megara dile a los que puedas sobre esta puerta, necesitamos seguir.

En otra ala, Lysander se encontró con Albus, Luis y Fred auxiliando a unos compañeros. El rubio sintió un peso encima cuando notó que había estudiantes tirados en el piso sin ningún movimiento. - _Enervo-_ hechizaba Albus, ayudando a otros alumnos a reponerse.

\- ¿Entonces ya estoy bien?

-Necesitarás reposo y...

-Potter ¿En serio crees que voy a tener reposo? Esos malditos están atacando Hogwarts. - Respondió un malherido Finnigan, levantándose para continuar con la batalla.

Batalla, eso era. Alzando su voz entre todo el bullicio, dijo- Chicos, necesitamos hacer estrategias, no podemos dejar que sigan avanzando o que encuentren los pasadizos.

-Si- Asintieron algunos. En algún momento, más alumnos comenzaron a rodearlo. - Algunos tienen que ir a la torre, tendrán un buen lugar para atacar. -Ustedes- Ordenó señalando quince estudiantes, porque decir la casa era imposible, todas las casas estaban luchando. - Suban a las torres. Fred, haz el hechizo que te enseñó Tío George para ver por las paredes, necesitamos saber cuántos hay cerca. - Siguió ordenando, Albus curaba a los que podía y seguía por donde Lysander le indicaba. No por nada era el tercer mejor estudiante del colegio. - Vamos en grupo de cinco, los primeros que vean cuántos son con el hechizo de Fred, dos que ayuden a guiar estudiantes que encuentren, uno que proteja, y los demás que cubran.

Fue una buena estrategia, que se comunicó a todos los estudiantes que encontraron luchando. Profesores y alumnos a la par era lo que más se veía, pero seguían llegando. Cuando eliminaban dos llegaban cinco. Y estaban obligándolos a retroceder, ellos no podían retroceder.

En los pasadizos todos se movían con rapidez, con el pánico inundando sus mentes. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, pero sabían que eran más de dos horas. Hogwarts estaba pendiente de sus alumnos, y por esto los pasadizos se movían continuamente para que hubiera más espacio, y apareciendo en lugares donde veía que le llamaban. Lucy lideraba a unos chicos, cuando salieron al exterior. Estaban en unos bosques que no conocían.

-Es el bosque de las hadas- Exclamó una, antes de que el hada guardiana apareciera y las guiara.

-Están cerca, están atacando a todas las especies mágicas- declaró con su voz chillona. Así que no estaban a salvo, pensó Lucy, guiando a los alumnos. Tenía miedo, sí, pero en su mente solo estaba Alex. Aun así, se obligó a volver a la realidad. Había muchos chicos paralizados por la información.

\- Sé que tienen miedo, pero tenemos que movernos, estaremos a salvo y cualquier cosa, nosotros los protegeremos. – Fue lo que Ben dijo para calmarlos, pareció funcionar porque comenzaron a moverse. Aún con los nervios de punta, demoraron mucho en llegar a un refugio donde se habían ubicado las hadas. No todos cabían.

-Los más pequeños entrarán, los demás nos quedaremos afuera vigilando- Dijo una chica de Slytherin. Muchos gryffindors la miraron asombrados.

-Bien, los más pequeños adentro- Esta vez fue Lucy quien habló. Con voz temblorosa, pero determinada. Solo esperaba que no les pasara nada malo.

En Hogwarts todo parecía un infierno. Alex ni siquiera contaba la cantidad de muertos que había visto, lo que importaba era sobrevivir. Su grupo logró llegar al lugar donde entraban los muggles. Parecía un portal. Allí obvservaron como McGonagall y algunos profesores atacaban unas máquinas enormes. ¿Qué demonios era eso que volaba? Entraba por el portal.

\- ¿Cómo mierda vamos a cerrar eso?

-Me sorprende Weasley, que no hayas prestado atención a las clases. Un portal no puede cerrarse hasta que el invocador no decida cerrarlo.

-Entonces tiene que estar del otro lado. -Completó el gryffindor.

-Pues bien, no sé ustedes, pero tengo muchas ganas de conocer el mundo muggle. -Declaró cansado. Todos respiraban agitadamente, sus túnicas estaban hechas un desastre y muchos estaban heridos.

-Espera, necesitamos tener un plan. -Declaró un Revenclaw. Todos asintieron y decidieron esconderse, aún no los habían visto. En esas, se encontraron con el grupo donde estaba Lysander. Informaron del asunto, y en menos de cinco minutos ya tenían un plan, las carnadas, y los suicidas, como Hugo decidió llamarlos.

-Bien, si esto no funciona, díganle a mis hermanos que los quiero- Dijo Finnigan.

-Sin dramatismos- Declaró alguien, pero nadie le escuchó. Y todos comenzaron a decir lo que querían que les dijeran a sus familiares o personas amadas. Con la determinación en su mente, Lysander susurró- Sólo díganle a Chocolate que la amo.

-Alguien obligue a Lucy a ir a esa escuela de arte.

-Díganle a Agnes que no está tan mal después de todo.

\- ¡Hugo!

-Bien, bien. Si esto funciona, la hago mi novia.

-Y yo me caso con Roxanne.

Cuando todo fue dicho, procedieron con el plan. Eran diez los chicos que desde las torres cubrían las espaldas de los que serían carnada. Otros quince lo harían de cerca, y los que irían al mundo muggle, intentaban ser invisibles. Lysander esquivo el ataque de los tres hombres encapuchados que lo arrinconaron. En menos de cinco segundos lanzó dos hechizos de protección para él mismo, y tres aturdidores. Hugo estaba igual que él y Alex había logrado meterse por el portal. Habían atrapado a na chica que hacía de carnada, era de Hufflepuff, recordaba verla alegre con una novela siempre en sus manos.

No podía dejar que le hicieran daño. Se metió entre ella y el muggle, y peleó cuerpo a cuerpo con él, al menos, antes de recuperar la varita que había perdido al tirársele encima. Cuando la recuperó sintió un dolor lacerante en su hombro izquierdo. -Aghh- Gritó e intentó levantarse, pero el dolor era muy fuerte. Al ver su estado, el mismo muggle comenzó a patearlo, y todo habría sido negro para él, sino hubieran llegado refuerzos. Como fuera, alcanzó a pasar al mundo muggle, para ver como Alex y otros chicos luchaban contra los que protegían al mago que abrió el portal. Era un auror.

- _Bombarda_ -Lanzó hacia las máquinas inmensas que se alzaban hasta los cielos, y siguió luchando cuando pensó en lanzar una burbuja que les impidiera a los muggles moverse. Agradeció haber repasado ese mismo día, porque otros chicos con los que había estudiado y que estaban en ese mundo, hicieron lo mismo. Después vio como Hugo lograba noquear al auror, quien había sido desprotegido porque los muggles habían huido.

Cuando el portal estaba cerrándose, se dieron cuenta de que necesitaban volver. -Bueno, feliz luna de miel- declaró un cansado Alex cargándolo como si fuera un saco de papas. Corrieron hasta entrar por lo que quedaba del portal, y al llegar, tuvieron que protegerse de los muggles que aún quedaban. Por alguna razón dejo de sentir sus piernas, así que no pudo pararse pese a que tenía un escudo de protección. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan cansado?

\- ¿Lys? ¿Hermano? ¡LYS! – Fue lo último que escuchó.

En el bosque, habiéndose reunido con sus primas, esperaron a que dejaran de llegar los alumnos. Cada que alguien salía del pasadizo sentían terror de que pudiera ser uno de ellos. Pero eran cada vez menos los que llegaban, hasta que no llegó ninguno más. Las chicas se prepararon, con las manos temblando, porque podían sentir, o quizá era el bosque el que les hacía sentir, que algo pasaba. Finalmente, algunos muggles armados hasta los dientes lograron salir del laberinto en el que se habían convertido los pasadizos, y la primera en atacar fue Lily. Feroz y habilidosa como siempre. Los demás siguieron su ejemplo, sin dejarse amedrentar.

Lucy lo sintió, era su turno de proteger.

-Maldito Scarmander, ya verá lo que le haré- Gritaba Lily. Eso ayudaba a aliviar el momento, pero eran demasiados.

Roxanne sentía que su magia no podría mantener más a Dominique y a ella misma mientras peleaba, pero aun así continuo. Y fue la primera en ver como una docena de centauros enormes y enojados aparecían. Pensó que irían por ellos, pero entonces vio que se dirigían a los muggles, a quienes empujaban y pisoteaban en un show nauseabundo para ver.

Parecía que lograrían sobrevivir.

Tanto Hogwarts como otros lugares tuvieron batallas que vencer. En algunos lugares duraron días, y en otros pocos momentos. Porque los que sobrevivían, aun con la adrenalina y la ferocidad, decidían ir a pelear a otros lugares. Roxanne se asustó cuando Mcgonagall se apareció en el refugio, avisándoles que habían logrado vencer. El júbilo momentáneo que sintieron no se comparó, con el rostro ensombrecido de la directora al pedirle a los que pudieran acompañarla, que volvieran al colegio para levitar a los caídos. Pidió a las hadas que cuidaran de los más pequeños y de los que se quedaran, porque no era justo que miraran los desastres de la guerra.

Después de ese día, un fatídico 12 de noviembre, San mungo estuvo infestada de heridos. Todos los países mágicos sufrieron la misma guerra en el mismo momento, al parecer, fue una estrategia mundial. La orden de Merlín, junto a Scorpius y una reaparecida Rose, lograron luchar contra los principales movimientos organizados en el mundo muggle. Después de ganarles, y de discutir y negociar con las instituciones de ese mundo, como la ONU y demás organizaciones, se estableció un pacto. Después de todo, había sido muy claro quienes ganaron y el poder que tenían.

Los héroes en el mundo mágico no cambiaron: Los Weasley-Potter-Granger aparecieron en muchos lugares, a la par que la orden, para luchar. Pero a nadie le importaba ese título. Harry pudo respirar aliviado cuando vio a su pequeño Albus en una camilla siendo regañado por su mamá por no haber huido. También tuvo que interceder cuando su pequeña hija intentó moler a golpes a un muy mal herido Lorcan, quien miraba divertido la interacción entre los Potter.

Todos seguían preocupados pues en su familia aún había muchos en mal estado. Rose, quien había tenido que luchar con Asban también, aún no despertaba del coma, Lysander estaba en estado crítico después de que la bala atravesara su cuerpo, demasiado cerca de su corazón. Inclusive Hugo estaba demasiado herido como para poder estar aliviado porque su hermana estaba viva.

Unos días después las cosas habían logrado estabilizarse.

\- ¿Cómo está Lysander? - Cuestionó el rubio a la morena. Esta le había visitado para responder todas sus preguntas, ya que estaba obligado a no moverse de su camilla. Azorada y divertida, le respondió:

-Demasiado bien para pedirme matrimonio. O demasiado mal, ahora que papá sabe que me lo propuso.

Lorcan rio con ganas, hasta que sintió la característica sensación de que estaba siendo hechizado. No le preguntó a su futura cuñada qué había pasado porque su risa lo decía todo. - ¡Maldita Malcriada!

Una Lily muy feliz hizo su entrada triunfal, dándole espacio a la morena para salir. Cuando esos dos se encontraban, el mundo dejaba de existir para ellos. Camino por el abarrotado pasillo de San Mungo, hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaba Rose. Acompañó a la Tía Hermione por un rato, hasta que llegó el tío Ron y Dominique a visitarla. Siguió su camino visitando habitaciones hasta que dio con la de cierto rubio, que hacía que se sonrojara.

-Dulce chocolate. -Murmuró cuando despertó.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - Cuestionó ella, poniendo el arreglo floral que había comprado.

-Tu olor, es demasiado tentador.

\- ¿Seguirás con eso?

Una sonrisa perezosa se extendió por el atractivo rostro del rubio. – Si, planeo despertar y verte solo a ti.

\- ¿Sabes que aún no has cumplido todo en la lista?

-Lo sé- afirmó, tomando sus manos cuando se paró frente a su camilla. Su recuperación, aunque lenta, al igual que muchos heridos de bala, era exitosa. Había recuperado algunas costillas rotas, y le habían desinfectado las heridas ocasionadas por las explosiones. – Pero cuando lo haga, no sólo te haré el amor como conejo, sino que también nos vamos a casar. Si- respondió, al ver como ella alzaba las cejas- Y no voy a permitir que ese Hufflepuff se te acerque de nuevo.

\- ¿Stuart?

El rubio gruñó. La morena sonrió: - Es un amigo, así como lo es Christin.

Esta vez fue el turno del menor de los Scarmander para alzar la ceja- Así que estás celosa. No te preocupes- Le dijo, levantando su torso de la camilla, aunque le doliera. Se acercó lo suficiente e inconscientemente Roxanne agachó su cabeza para quedar cerca del rubio- Solo tengo ojos para ti.

-Ejem. -Interrumpió una voz que solo podía pertenecer al padre de Roxanne. A Lysander se le bajaron los colores y la morena sintió como su piel oscura ardía. - ¿Aprovechando que no estoy?

-Cariño, deberías dejar tus celos. Tu hija ya encontró otro hombre celoso, como puedes ver- Añadió su esposa, entrando con una canasta en sus manos. Era un intento de picnic que su hijo había propuesto para reunir a la familia. Fred frunció el ceño, y el resto de la tarde lanzó comentarios venenosos contra el rubio. Antes de irse, pidió a sus hijos y a su esposa que le dejaran a solas.

\- Estoy enterado de la relación que tienes con mi hija. De la dichosa apuesta, y de la lista. - Declaró. ¿Creían que él no se iba a enterar? Si los mayores compradores de su tienda iban a Hogwarts, y eran también sus mayores informantes. -Escúchame bien jovencito- se acercó, mostrándose más amenazador de lo que ya era. Aun así, Lysander le mantuvo la mirada. – No la volverás a hacer sufrir. Vas a respetarla, cuidarla y vas a tratarla como la princesa que es ¿Está claro?

-Sí señor.

-Y vas a seguir protegiéndola como lo hiciste en Hogwarts, porque si no es así, soy capaz de todo. Nadie sabrá que fui yo ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señor.

-Bien- Dijo satisfecho. Volviendo a la misma actitud relajada y divertida que el rubio conocía. -Nos vemos después.

Ni bien suspiró cuando por la puerta entro la princesa de la que hablaban. - ¿Qué te dijo?

-Ven- Dijo y ella obedeció. - Me dio sus bendiciones para hacer esto.

El beso fue dulce, adictivo y perfecto. Lysander esperaba poder tener más de esos en el futuro, y comenzar a cumplir sus promesas con su chocolate, pero para eso necesitaba recuperarse. Sabía, por la mirada de ella, que ya había sido perdonado, y que todavía seguía siendo importante.

Lograron darse dos besos más antes de que un intenso Fred los llamara desde el pasillo.

Unas semanas después era dado de alta junto a su hermano y muchos de sus compañeros. La familia entera estaba feliz porque Rose había despertado, y porque en medio de todo, todos estaban invitados para la boda que se celebraría cuando ambos salieran del colegio.

Desde ese día, firmó su sentencia para que día a día compañeros de casa comenzaran a hacerle bromas y a utilizar los mejores productos de bromas. A él no le importaba, aunque su novia viviera mortificada por ello, tanto, que se propusiera a consentirlo de más de la cuenta.

Eso sí, aun debía cumplir algunos puntos en la lista.

Aunque no fue el único que sufrió con la ira de un padre. Scorpius también tenía a su suegro entre ceja y ceja, pues debido a que ambos habían sido elegidos para ser parte de la orden, y a que la guerra había terminado, no había ningún obstáculo para hacer pública su relación. De alguna manera funcionó como un bálsamo para una sociedad que estaba resurgiendo nuevamente.

Y lo que funcionó para él fue cumplir con la bendita lista. Lo hacía por protocolo, porque sabía que su chocolate lo había perdonado, y porque, además, sabía que había demostrado su valía ante sus suegros. Por eso, mientras caminaba por los restaurados pasillos del colegio, directo hacia el salón donde se reunía con la supuesta estudiante de notas bajas, con un examen con un "SUPERA LAS EXPECTATIVAS" sobresaliendo, pensaba que había algo que faltaba.

La vio recostada en la mesa mirando hacia la ventana. Se veía hermosa, sensual, sí, pero más que nada hermosa. Su aroma le hizo cerrar los ojos, y se controló para no tocar la sedosa piel de sus piernas. ¿Ya había dicho que alguien debía prohibirle mostrarlas? ¿No? Pues tendría que hablarlo con su suegro, porque se oponía a que siguiera mostrándose ante otros que no eran él.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte allí parado? Es algo espeluznante que me mires así, de hecho.

-Ah, tienes miedo. - La vio tensarse. La cosa más tierna de la vida. - Es obvio que lo tengas. Pero no te preocupes, me hice una promesa a mí mismo.

-Ah si- Volteo a verlo, con una mueca de burla. - ¿Y cuál es? ¿Seguir acosándome toda la vida? Porque ese ya lo conocía.

-No Chocolate, claramente no. Mi plan es mucho más elaborado que eso. – Le dijo caminando hacia ella. En esos momentos adoraba ser mucho más grande, y ver lo pequeña y frágil que se parecía a comparación suya. Porque solo eran apariencias, que se lo dijeran a él si debajo de esa tersa piel no había un león escondido. - ¿Estás asustada? No te preocupes. No voy a hacer nada que no quieras. Y no, no solo es lo que estás pensando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - Cuestionó intrigada. ¡Ja! Ahí estaba. Y luego le preguntaban a él porque la amaba. Esa curiosidad innegable e innata en esa mujer era adorable.

\- Ya te dije que nos vamos a casar- Explica cómo se lo contaría a un niño. Ve por su reacción, que no le está gustando mucho. – Y que vas a ser mía. Pero- pausa, poniéndose serio, tocando finalmente las tentativas piernas. – No he preguntado qué quieres. No sé si vas a bailar, o si vas a estudiar para algún puesto en el ministerio. No lo sé.

Ella le miro asombrada. Poco a poco su mueca se convirtió en una sonrisa. – Voy a estudiar y también voy a bailar.

Sonrió depredador, comenzando a hacer círculos con sus dedos. - ¿Y estudiarás después de terminar?

Esa era una pregunta que de verdad quería hacer desde hace mucho. La miro con atención y algo de aprehensión. Él quería viajar, conocer otros lugares, bibliotecas y conocimiento. Pero quería que estuviera a su lado. Despertar sintiéndose atrapado en sus piernas y entre sus labios. Sentirse perdido entre su apetitosa melena. Lo quería todo, pero sabía que era menor, tenía que esperar.

-Quiero viajar. Quiero salir de la vida de Londres, de todo lo que ha pasado. – Comentó con tristeza en sus ojos. El mundo mágico aún no se había recuperado del todo, y las perdidas, sobre todo las pérdidas que notaban en las clases, seguían haciendo mella.

-Entonces viajaremos juntos. Y nos casaremos en alguna tribu escondida. Después estudiaremos, o al menos yo continuaré con mis estudios porque me graduo antes- Advirtió, ante la ceja alzada de la mujer. – Y luego voy a tratar de descubrir el gran misterio de la vida.

\- ¿Y ese es? - Cuestionó interesada. Sin intimidarse ahora que el rubio se acercaba más y más, dejando ver la barba de dos días, los ojos tan azules como solo él podía tenerlos, y el cabello algo más peinado que el de su hermano. Se sonrojo.

-Eso. - Dijo, acariciando sus mejillas con adoración. – Saber por qué Roxanne Weasley es la mujer más cautivante del mundo.

La morena se sonrojo más, si podía. Miro a los ojos del chico que le había rogado que huyera cuando atacaron Hogwarts, con el miedo y el terror en su mirada. El chico que había cumplido con sus caprichos sin chistar, el que la devoraba siempre con la mirada.

Lysander vio cuando las murallas cayeron. Roxanne se dejó guiar. Dejó que su mano serpenteara cerca de un lugar prohibido, que su aliento chocara contra sus labios antes de darle el beso más suave y profundo que habían tenido hasta el momento. Gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que su chocolate se le entregaba de esa manera. Se alejó suavemente del beso.

-No hagas esto. Tienes que hacérmelo más fácil- Susurró, ahora uniendo sus frentes. Estaba agitado. - Mi promesa es no tocarte, no buscarte a menos que lo quieras.

-Yo… quiero.

Elevo la mirada con rapidez. Allí estaba, la muestra de que era suya por fin. Gimió de nuevo. ¡Merlín! Esa mujer no podía decirle eso, con su amigo tan emocionado. – No, va a ser especial Chocolate. No hoy, no en un tiempo, pero lo prometo, va a ser especial.

-Está bien. - Dijo con un puchero. Mordió esos labios y luego se alejó como si su contacto quemara. Le tendió la mano: - Ven, todos están jugando.

\- ¿Quieres que te gane de nuevo? -Cuestionó determinada, tomando su mano. Allí estaba, la ferocidad de su mujer.

-Creo que me demostraste lo competitiva que puedes ser, espero conocer otros lados de ti chocolate.

Ella lo miró con intensidad. - Quizá- Completó con una sonrisa que sabía, lo volvía loco. Ni siquiera con más de ochenta años casados supo responder al gran misterio de la vida. Pero aún tenían tiempo, mucho tiempo.

* * *

¡Fin!

Ojalá les haya gustado, y que rico que pasen unas felices fiestas.


End file.
